The Real Reaper
by Whiitewolf
Summary: It's his job to reap the dead. He never feels emotion. He sees all and knows all. What are his thoughts about our favourite BAU team?


**Author's Note: **This is my first one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>He'd taken many over to the other side. It was his job to reap and not feel emotion. He was Death after all. It was hard enough taking people. They always asked "why," "What's on the other side?" "I'm not ready." It was always the same and he always felt for them but he always took them.<p>

It was even more difficult to see the after effects. He was not supposed to check back, but he did. In one particular incident a young blonde, about 20 or so had just gotten engaged to her fiance and was set to marry him the next day. She got too drunk the night before and decided to drive. Well the rest was history. It was the man's reaction that destroyed him.

The way the man collapsed on the ground, head in his hands. The sobs took over his entire body, and he screamed. He screamed himself hoarse, screaming her name. Repeating over, and over. 'This isn't real.' 'I want to wake up.'

It was the people left behind who suffered all the more. Death had reaped many. The old, the young, and even infants.

Death respected the FBI and their efforts to prevent more death. Above all he respected the BAU. One particular unit, who had saved the lives of many. He had been there at times ready to take the life of a human being before they were about to be murdered but sometimes his presence was not needed.

Yes, he respected the BAU.  
>Jennifer Jareau. The media liason. While she was not technically a profiler she still helped out in all ways. She dealt with the media, trying to keep out secrets that could cause loss of life. He wished he could comfort her, as every night she went home feeling guilty at times for the cases they could not take. Her heart ached for all the parents left without children, children left without parents. For all the suffering.<p>

Derek Morgan. Derek, well Derek had a rough childhood and Death's heart, well not his heart really since he did not have one but his "heart" went out to him. He had been hurt so much when he was younger that he decided to put away those who hurt others. A personal motivation. A way of venting the hurt he had been through. He'd taken the hurt he experienced to motivate him to try and stop others from suffering as he had.

Penelope Garcia. She was not a profiler as well, but she was a smart girl. Death had almost had to reap her when she was shot but thankfully she had been saved in time. He would have felt terrible about taking the life of a woman who not only helped the BAU catch killers but helped those dealing with the loss of someone deal with their emotions as well. The hardest for him was taking souls that were truly selfless. So many thought they were selfless, but they had ulterior motives. Not her. She was truly selfless.

David Rossi. This man had not started out in the right mind set, he was interested in fame. But as he matured and saw more horror in front of him he began to change his tune. Particularly when dealing with a case which involved children witnessing their parents being slaughtered. He left the fame behind, and he too, now acted selflessly.

Emily Prentiss. She was different. She was strong, she tried to come off that way at least but Death saw the vulnerability in her eyes. She tried to over do herself as she felt out of place. Death wished he could assure her that all the BAU loved and accepted her. He hoped she would trust her friends and let them in more. He knew she would need them in the events to come. She had a lot coming at her and she needed them, they would help her.

Spencer Reid. Spencer, Death felt for Spencer more so than the others. He was so young to see so much bad. Alas, Death knew he would be reaping Spencer's mother in a couple years and he worried about Spencer's state after that. Spencer was brilliant but he had a huge heart. He felt for everyone despite the fact he clumped them into statistics. His brilliance was a type of shield. It shielded him from everything, from his emotions and his fear. Another member Death nearly had to reap, but with some luck Tobias managed to emerge into his personalities and bring Reid back.

Elle Greenaway. Death nearly lost all respect for her when he was forced to Reap due to her. But Death knew, the man whose life she had taken would have caused more death in the future, he was building up to it. He knew Elle felt regret for it but he also knew it was the peace of mind she needed. Taking one bad man of the streets. Death had awaited anxiously. Elle was a rare case, she got to make a choice. She chose to return to the BAU, it was short lived but she did enough to earn his respect.

Jason Gideon. A man who deserved the well needed retirement he took. Death was not pleased with the pain it caused Reid but he understood. Jason had done so much for everyone, he'd done his share and other's shares too. He'd saved the most victims for Death and for this, Death was grateful. One less family to watch fall apart, and one less young soul to be taken too quickly due to the disgraced beings of humanity.

And the person he respects most...

Aaron Hotchner. Aaron was the man Death respected above all. He cared for every member on his team and would do anything for them. Death saw him balance work and his son and the struggles it caused him. The worst part for Death was taking Haley from Aaron. Haley, whom Aaron loved with all his heart. Death had watched while Aaron fell apart. While Aaron did kill the Reaper, Death did not hold it against him. Aaron had saved his son and lost so much. His respect for Aaron was great. Aaron who had never given up on anyone, Aaron who saved many lives and would save many more. This man, deserved respect more than anyone Death knew. And Death knew a lot of people.

Foyet, was one soul Death did not feel guilty about taking. Some murderers he felt bad for due to their childhoods but there were some like Foyet he felt nothing for. Foyet had been shocked, how had Aaron won? It was not supposed to happen that way. Death just laughed and took him. Not even caring.

Yes, Death respected the BAU, greatly and all its members.  
>They saved lives. Death did not just count the lives they saved by getting there in time but the future ones as well. How many more would have died had the Mill Creek killer not been stopped?<p>

Or the Reaper? Death had to scoff at the "Boston Reaper" oh the irony when he took him away.

That, earned respect, if nothing else.

Death would personally reap each one of them, he would make sure of it. He would feel terrible doing it but he hoped he could offer some comfort.

He hoped that day did not come for a long time for any of the BAU members.


End file.
